Konoha's chains of death
by DarkEzra
Summary: Naruto is the fox and with that has a unique ability. after being attacked he is under constant guard by the Anbu. However he isn't just getting protected he is learning from them. He then joins the Anbu, and receives a special mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story being published. I hope you all enjoy, and criticism is welcome. i have an idea for this story and i hope you like it. i will be staying somewhat close to canon until i get some feedback and confidence.  
**  
Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki was standing on top of the hokage monument, on one head to be particular. He was a splitting image of this man except, for his three whisker like birth marks on his face. He was standing there with a stoic face being warmed by the sun, while the wind seemed to play with his unruly blonde and black hair.

He was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off revealing the frays and partial pieces still attached, over that was a anbu chest plate. It was matte black like his forearm guards. He was wearing baggy black jeans with a wide silver chain hanging from his right side looping down to mid thigh, and on his right side hung a black anbu mask. The black mask was a fox mask with white tears streaming from the eyes.

Naruto's cerulean eyes were closed as if he were relaxing but it was almost impossible for him to relax, after what he had been through and done in his life. It was a very slim chance he would ever be normal have friends, and a family. The breeze picked up slightly some leaves were now being blown around, his hands glided to his mask fixing it to his face. As an anbu appeared behind him

"The hokage has requested your presence in his office." said the anbu member

Naruto gave a silent nod and turned remaining still while he waited for the other anbu to leave. He had prefered to keep his distance ever since he made anbu member. He had stopped being his loud cheerful self and now he was promoted to anbu captain tying to be the youngest ever with itachi Uchiha. He had become a prodigy but still didn't quit for anyone he was a killer. He had lost what seemed to be the spark to live for himself,and be happy. He proceeded to shunshin to the hokages office. Naruto walked in to the hokages office to see the old man himself wearing the red and white robes and a matching hat, with the word for fire on the front brim. The other man was fabled as one of the best anbu ever to be produced by Konoha. This man had silver hair that seemed to stand on end and was wearing a mask that covered half of his face his forehead protector covering the borrowed sharigan in his left eye. His nose was buried deep into a orange book as Naruto walked in, as the former anbu gave a perverse giggle.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man that needed a break after he retired giving his position to someone younger he was drug back into the position. He looked at Naruto and smiled

"Hello Naruto, its wonderful to see you." Naruto stared grimly at him through his mask and just nodded silently.

'it seems he has almost completely given away his heart to the darkness.' sarutobi sighed inwardly

"Naruto please remove your mask." he asked and the boy complied clipping the mask to his pants. His eyes were an icy blue which showed distrust and pain. The hokage frowned seeing Naruto this way, although on a few occasions without his mask Naruto appeared to be a little happier and talkative. Those very few times made the old man have hope for the young boys soul.

"Naruto I have a mission for you, and you're the only one that can do it." Naruto nodded as the hokage continued "I am going to put you undercover as a genin on team seven to ensure that the last uchiha does not die or desert the village. I trust you can do this, so you will have to show up for the graduation exams. You will need to change your uniform to something else and leave your mask. Is this understood?"

"Hai, I will be ready. Is that all Lord Hokage?" Naruto questioned plainly

"Kakashi, is there anything else he should know?" the old Hokage questioned

"I trust you wont reveal my secret to them, for when the time comes I will show them. You need to cheer up a bit as well, don't need to be so dark." The silver haired cyclops stated without looking from his book. Naruto looked back to the hokage and without another word shunshined out of his office.

"I worry for him Kakashi, what would Minato say if he saw his son the way he is now."

"Well, I'm sure of one thing I wouldn't be worried about minato first, I'd be more worried about what kushina would do." the hokage and the jounin shared a shiver and nodded

At the academy the following day…..

Naruto was walking through the halls the jingle of his chain rang throughout he was black boots and baggy black jeans. His chain always with him he wore a long sleeve fishnet and black tattered cutoff t-shirt. His shirt had four red slash like designs down the length of it and seemed like blood was pouring out every time it moved.

"This is it." as he walked in the door interrupting the review for what the exams they were going to be taking.

"Aaah, you must be Naruto. Its nice to meet you, my name is Iruka Umino." he shook hands with Naruto "class, this is Naruto Uzumaki he will be joining us for the graduation exams."

Everyone was dead silent most could feel the presence of confidence and darkness rolling off Naruto some even flinched when his gaze went to them. Saskue had been lazily looking out the window but when he felt a strong and dark presence enter the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, and then there eyes met. They held pain, and he knew that he had felt pain like his.

'does he know true pain as I do?' he pondered and followed him with his eyes as he sat in the very back row in the corner of the room

Naruto zoned out, not paying attention to iruka reviewing the exams. He proceeded to hand out the test, once he received it he answered the questions and flipped it over waiting for everyone else to finish. Naruto made it look like he wasn't paying attention, but he observed everything carefully. He watched as shikamaru, hinata and sakura all finished. Shikumaru was wearing a light grey shirt open vest with a fishnet shirt underneath, and a pair of black shinobi pants. His hair was in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. Hinata was wearing a soft lavender jacket with a pair of blue shinobi pants. Her dark blue hair was short but had two long bangs that framed her face. Sakura was wearing a red dress, and long pink hair held back out of her face by a red ribbon. One by one he watched people finish there exams, all while people were finishing he couldn't help but notice saskue stealing glances at him.

"That's it exam one is over everyone proceed outside for the taijutsu portion of the exams." iruka told the class as they slowly made there way out of the classroom. As everyone gathered around the taijtusu ring waiting to be paired with an opponent .

"Alright, we will now do a random draw to find out who you will be fighting. First up is Naruto Uzumaki, and… Saskue Uchiha. Come to the center of the ring."

Saskue slowly strutted down to the ring as all the girls were screaming for him, but his mind was on his opponent the mysterious Naruto. His opponent slowly made his way to the ring, his hands were in his pockets and eyes were closed as he stepped towards the ring.

"I hope your ready saskue, this will really test what your made of." Naruto said plainly as he rolled and cracked his neck.

"Tch. I'm an uchiha elite this wont be anything for-"

"You think your elite. You are the last loyal uchiha but I am the last of two clans so if anyone's an elite it would be me, so let me see what you got 'Uchiha elite'. I'm waiting" Naruto spat coldly as he slid into a taijutsu stance. Saksue grimaced hearing this nobody claim he was better then him and his clan. Saskue slid into his stance and stared coldly back at Naruto.

"BEGIN!"

Saskue bolted for Naruto throwing a right hook followed by a left but Naruto blocked them both and kicked at Sasuke's feet forcing him to jump back. He landed and raced foreword again this time sending a flurry of kicks at the blonde but they were easily deflected. As he launched foreword trying to land a round house but his leg Naruto had caught his leg and threw him like he weighed nothing at all.

Naruto wanted to test saskues power and teach him to be less arrogant. As Naruto blocked kick after kick and punch after punch. He saw an opening and swiftly punched saskue right in the sternum sending him skidding backwards gasping for breath.

Naruto raced towards saskue and delivered a knee to his nose sending saskue flying back and knocking him unconscious. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, no one had ever beaten saskue. All the girls were heart broken that saskue had lost but quickly realized what Naruto had said he was more elite then saskue. Naruto was surronded by girls but he quickly disappeared in a whirl wind of leaves and appeared in a nearby tree.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Someone get saskue to the nurse now." ordered iruka

As saskue was carried away the exams continued but after all the matches saskue had returned with a deeper then normal scowl and a bandage on his nose.

Just by a look everyone could tell he was royally pissed off, whether it was by his defeat or the fact that he was told he wasn't an elite anymore. As they moved on to the projectile test they went in alphabetical order as they went sakura got 6/10 shurken 2/5 kunai the bare minimum. The few civilian students that had made it this far were hit and miss in the exams. Shikumaru barely past as well. Ino yamanaka. Kiba inuzuka ,choji akimichi, hinata hyugga ,and shino abarame all scored 7/10 shuriken with 3/5 kunai. Then came saskue who got a 9/10 shuriken barely missing with his last one and 5/5 for his kunai. As he watched Naruto approach he wore a sneer.

'There is no way that he can beat me now'

As he watched Naruto take a breath and with the flick of his wrists all his kunai and shuriken flew hitting the targets perfectly. As the shock set in he had scored a perfect score on both shuriken and kunai. Of course Naruto didn't care as he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked to the back of the group.

Naruto had aced everything so far and he knew it this was a cake walk for someone of his skill level. The only thing that remained was the ninjutsu portion, he had already planned a bit of deception for the instructors. He stood in the middle of the gymnasium waiting for his instructions patiently.

"alright Naruto, we need to see your transformation jutsu, clone jutsu, your substitution jutsu and any kind of extra jutsu for extra credit." Iruka stated as he waited for Naruto to respond. To his surprised Naruto went through hand seals and changed into an exact copy of kakashi book included. After changing back he did the shadow clone jutsu, dispelling his clone. Naruto substituted with a pen sitting on the table.

"As for my extra credit I'd like to show you this." he slowly pulled out a solid black scroll unrolled it and pulsed chakra on the seal on the inside. There was a puff of smoke and as it cleared there stood naruto but he was wearing the black fox anbu mask. All the instructors let out an audible gasp as they took in the boy before them. The blond took a bow and disappeared in a malevolent storm of leaves and fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off i would like to thank all of you that read, and the few who followed and** **Favorited. I was asked about a pairing and honestly I don't know who. I love Hinata, Temari, Ino. those are my favorite. however when i think of where i want this story to go i can't tell who will be the one. i will accept suggestions. also forewarning i have been writing this story on and off for about a year. no, i do not have a ton built up maybe four or five chapters. my inspiration comes quick and leaves even faster. unfortunately, that means this updates will be sporadic. i can not tell you for sure when, but bear with me. thank you all for the support you have already shown me i am very grateful to you. lastly, i apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. i originally started this as an idea to improve my writing, but on to the story.**

The following day at the academy...

All the students that had passed the exams had shown up for placement under jonin instructor. All of the clan heirs had passed, and so had a handful of civilian children. As iruka walked in with the placement papers, he stole a glance at the anbu member who was undercover in his class. The blond anbu was quietly sitting in the class with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest while his feet were sitting on the desk in front of him. Meanwhile the swarm of fangirls sat a pestered him while arguing who was going to be on his team, along with another swarm talking about the prince Sasuke. As iruka got the attention of the class he began listing the teams and there instructors. Naruto tuned everything out until he heard team seven called, smirking at what was to happen next.

"Team seven, your under Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Stated iruka

As a groan went out through the girls of the class, accompanied by glares focused the the pinkette that was on the team of both the clan princes. As iruka continued to rattle of the teams of hinata hyuga, shino abarame, and Kiba inuzuka under kurenai yuhi. Team nine under Asuma sarutobi was the next ino-shika-cho formation. "Now you all need to wait for your jonin instructors. Good luck on your missions, stay safe and good luck." Waving as he walked out the door. One by one teams left until there was only one. Sasuke sat eyes closed and tuning out Sakura's incessant babble, while Naruto leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Feeling Kakashi approach Naruto disappeared to the meeting place before he was even told. As Kakashi walked he was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't there but quickly deduced why. "Alright you two, meet up on the roof now." As he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"What is he talking about there are-" Sakura went to ask but looking where Naruto was to find an empty chair.

After Sakura and Sasuke got to the roof they found Naruto leaning against the wall beside there instructor.

"Hey, when did you get up here Naruto!" Sakura shouted

"When I felt Kakashi-sensei approach the room." Stated Naruto while he lazily opened his eyes. "Alright, now my first impression of you guys is that your a bunch of idiots." Stated kakashi plainly as he received a glare from Sasuke and Sakura.

"We should do introductions." As Kakashi put down his orange book

"Can you go first sensei, so we know how to do it?" Questioned Sakura

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

"Let me assist you sensei. As he said his name is Kakashi hatake. His likes are the icha icha series *cough smut cough* and teamwork. Dislikes are anything sweet. Hobbies are reading icha icha. Goals are to protect his teammates." Naruto stated not even opening his eyes.

"How would you know all that?" Questioned an shocked and odd put Sasuke. Naruto just shrugged "maybe I'll tell you if you earn the right to know, besides you don't have clearance to know anyways." Before Sasuke and Sakura had a chance to pry into what Naruto said Kakashi quickly cut them off " now, now let's continue on here and we can learn more about each other later on. Your next dark and brooding." Kakashi stated while looking at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Stated Sasukue coldly

"Hmm, someone in need of assistance again. Oh well, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. His likes are tomatoes, and training. Dislikes are sweet foods, and weakness. His hobbies are training and brooding. His goal is to kill his brother, itachi Uchiha." Sasuke had Naruto by the collar "how do you know these things?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Haha, somethings are not as they seem. Just like your brother was." Said a smirking Naruto knowing he had hit a nerve. Sasuke snapped and went to punch Naruto but before he had the chance to Kakashi intercepted him and pulled him back giving him time to collect and calm himself.

"Now that that's over your next Pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my family and *looks at Sasuke and squeals*. I dislike spicy foods and ino-pig. My dream is *looks at Sasuke and squeals*."

"Great she likes Sasuke, and dislikes other girls that like Sasuke. She wants to marry and bear Sasuke's children." Sakura was embarrassed but also angry at Naruto as he went and said it out loud. After a few minutes for sakura to get control of her emotions, all eyes fell on the one lazily waiting for his turn.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, and the leafs well being. My dislikes are traitors, and my hobbies are training. The only goal I have is to be strong like my mother and father once were." The sadness and determination flowing out of him was almost tangible.

"Alright, be at the training ground seven at nine o'clock tomorrow and don't eat breakfast or you'll just throw it up. Later" as he disappeared in smoke and leaves, leaving his students dumbfounded.

"Hey Sasuke, we should go get lunch to celebrate." He didn't hear her as he locked in on Naruto.

"You better not get in my way tomorrow. I don't care who you think you are, you aren't even close to an Uchiha elite." Naruto just smirked rising to his feet

"if that's how you truly feel you won't be making it tomorrow. You see this is just the first phase and you haven't considered what comes next. We will have to wait until tomorrow won't we?" As a gust of wind blew leaves around him as they were lit a blaze and Naruto disappeared.

'How does he know all those things and how did he do that? Just who is Naruto Uzumaki?' After all that had happened it was the only nagging question way in over him and Sakura. The only thing they could do was sit and wonder and wait for tomorrow.


End file.
